


Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3

by Nekokratik



Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, also there is swearing, because of Sanji and Zoro, but i dont think this raises the rating, dog!Luffy, just a short crackfic, let me know if you think I should, whatif scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: "Listen up!" Usopp declared loudly as he walked in with a grinning Franky behind him. "We might have the invention of the decade! According to our plans, it should be able to translate dog speech into human speech."
Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608052
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

"Hmm, ok ok, we are almost done, just gotta connect these," Usopp mumbled as he tinkered with a collar of sorts.

"Don't forget the casing and the wire to keep it in place," Franky reminded him from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, got it. Are you almost done?"

"I'm super done! Bring it over, bro!" Franky said as he made some space on his worktable.

After Franky soldered on his parts, Usopp pressed a button on the collar and they crossed their fingers in anticipation until the green LED light turned on.

"Yes! It works!" Usopp yelled.

"It's time for trial number one!" Franky smirked.

Together they made their way towards the living room where most of their other roommates were. Nami was working on her laptop, sitting beside Zoro on the sofa, whereas Zoro was on his phone as he absent-mindedly threw a ball every time Luffy brought it to him. Chopper sat by the coffee table with his journals and Robin sat in the chair behind him with her own book. Sanji sat in the other chair with his own sketchpad, occasionally looking towards his laptop that placed was on the side table for reference.

"Guys, listen up!" Usopp declared loudly as he walked in with a grinning Franky behind him. "We might have the invention of the decade!"

Everyone turned towards him with varying degrees of interest.

"Ooh! Is it a robot?" Chopper asked.

"No, but if this works out, we might just be able to make a fully functional robot!" Usopp said. "Luffy, come here!"

Luffy who had a ball in his mouth, dropped it and sprint over to the brunet with excited barks. Usopp tried to keep him still, but Luffy would try to wiggle and turn to look at the interesting apparatus in his hands.

"Ugh, come on, Luffy, just stay still," Usopp mumbled as he struggled to put collar on. "All right, there you go!"

"What is it?" Nami asked as she eyed the collar suspiciously.

"Well, according to our plans, it should be able to translate dog speech into human speech," Usopp explained as he fidgeted with the apparatus.

They all watched as Usopp pressed a button and stepped away from the small dog. Once the green light turned on, Usopp and Franky stared with anticipation.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion as everyone stared at him. When they didn’t make any movements, he turned towards Zoro with an excited bark, but along with the bark came a startling monotone robotic voice.

"Zoro. Let's play."

Chopper stared on in amazement as everyone else looked skeptical.

"No, this doesn't prove anything, how do we know you didn't just add pre-recorded phrases into it," Nami said.

"That wouldn't be too super! Don't worry, Nami, I can attest to it that we did not record anything," Franky grinned.

"Hey, Luffy, what are you thinking of right now?" Usopp asked.

Luffy let out a series of barks.

"Meat. I want to eat meat. Let's go outside. It's adventure time. Let's have fun."

"No, no, no, that's not what you want to ask," Sanji huffed. He picked up the little dog by the scruff. "Hey, did you sneak into my room and make a mess of it?"

Luffy barked as he tried to wiggle free.

"I don't know. Not me. It wasn't me. I don't know. I know nothing. Wasn't me."

"What a dumbass," Zoro commented.

"What was that?" Sanji dropped the little dog and turned towards his roommate.

"What kind of dumbass leaves their door open when there's a Luffy in the house?" Zoro rebutted.

"You wanna go, you shit head?" Sanji growled.

"Let's go then," Zoro snapped back.

"All right! Enough!" Nami yelled as she separated them. "If you want to beat each other up, take it outside."

Chopper ignored them as he kneeled down in front of Luffy. "Hey, who do you like the most?"

Luffy barked happily as he crawled on top him.

"Love Chopper. Chopper is still so smart. Chopper is still so tiny. Chopper will be the best doctor."

"Even if you say that it won't make me happy, you dummy!" Chopper yelled as he hugged the small dog.

"Usopp and Franky really out did themselves this time," Robin chuckled. "Luffy, what about me?"

Luffy peaked over Chopper's shoulder and started barking in her direction.

"Love Robin. Robin is also really smart. Robin is my archeologist."

Robin frowned in confusion. "Archeologist? Usopp, I'm a history professor. I know you might think it's the same, but it's really not."

"As I said, we didn't record anything!" Usopp said with exasperation as he went over the blueprints.

Luffy continued barking as everyone else argued.

"Love Nami. Nami is my navigator. Nami can kick ass."

"Sweet talk isn't going to get you anywhere," Nami said.

"Like I said-"

"Love Sanji. Sanji's food is still the best. Sanji should cook more."

"Hey, don't give me that shit. We already agreed that each person would only have to make dinner once a week," Sanji said.

"I didn't pre-recor-"

"Love Zoro. Zoro is still super strong. Zoro is my swordsman and my musician now."

Zoro frowned at Usopp.

"It's not what you think!"

"Love Franky. Franky is the best shipwright. Franky is the best robot."

"That's super!" Franky laughed.

"I don't even know what is going on anymore," Usopp whined as he caught a running little dog.

"Love Usopp. Usopp is the best sharpshooter. Usopp is the best liar."

Everyone in the room stared at the brunet.

"Don't look at me like that!" Usopp yelled. "Ah, whatever, fine. This was a failed experiment."

Usopp unlatched the collar with a grumble.

Luffy tilted his head from one side to the other, not understanding what was going on. He decided it was not important and jumped on whoever was the nearest for play time.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy squeaked in excitement as he sneaked around the house. He was currently engaged in a game of hide and seek with Chopper and Zoro, and Zoro was it. Chopper was already hiding in his favorite hiding spot and Luffy had yet to decide in a hiding spot. He sneaked down the hallway and as he passed by a doorway, he noticed the door was ajar.

Luffy knew he was prohibited from going into certain rooms and it was always the more interesting ones, too, like this one, Franky and Usopp's work room. Without a second thought, he slipped through the open door and went in.

The work room had a distinct separation between Usopp's and Franky's workstations. Both sides were equally as colorful, but where Franky's side contained more metal and woodwork, Usopp's side had more gadgets and canvases.

Luffy inspected each shiny object he came across, pawing at them and chewing on them. Eventually he stumbled upon the collar they had tried on him a couple of days ago. Looking at the collar, Luffy suddenly had a great idea. With his tail wagging in full force, he took the collar in his mouth and trotted out of the room. It should be about time for Shanks' visit anyways.

Shanks visited once or twice a month to see Luffy, be it because he wanted to get away from his responsibilities or simply because he wanted to reminisce on the old pirate days.

Just as he trotted into the living room, the doorbell rang.

Zoro, who had been napping on the couch, got up with a grumble and went to open the door.

"Hey!" Shanks greeted him cheerfully once the door opened. Zoro groaned in response and turned back around.

Luffy who had been following closely dropped the apparatus in his mouth to bark.

"Anchor! I see you've missed me, too!" Shanks laughed as he crouched down. "And what is this?"

Luffy had picked up the collar again and nudged it towards Shanks' hand.

"You want to put this on?" Shanks looked him in confusion. He knew Luffy was not fussy about being dressed up, but he seldomly asked to be accessorized. With a shrug, Shanks slipped it on.

Once it was secured around his neck, Luffy pawed at the clunky machine on the collar. Shanks frowned at the action and got a closer look. Upon inspection, he could see a button and figured the small dog wanted him to press it, so he did. He leaned back to see what the machine would do as Luffy started barking nonstop.

After a few seconds, a robotic voice emitted from the collar.

"Shanks. Shanks. Check this out. My crewmate made this. Usopp made this. Isn't it cool. Shanks."

Shanks widened his eyes in shock.

"Shanks. Are you listening. Shanks."

"Oh my god," Shanks whispered as a crazed grin slowly stretched across his face. "This is genius!"

"I told you. Isn't this cool. My crewmate is the best."

Shanks laughed maniacally as he scooped the little dog up.

"I'll be taking Luffy for a couple of days!" Shanks yelled down the hallway before running out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cracked myself up imagining Siri's or Alexa's type of monotonic robotic voices over Luffy's excited barking. He would definitely sound way more excited, but because of the limited technology it is what it is.
> 
> I currently don't have any plans for expanding this idea, so it's really just a crackfic that I wanted to take a stab at.


End file.
